


Protecting the ones we cannot live without

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Peter/Stiles - mpreg if you're into it if not then them adopting a cub. With an over protective/possesive Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting the ones we cannot live without

When Peter first hears the flutter of a too quickly beating heart, he instantly worries there is something wrong with Stiles. It sets him into a panic when he cannot immediately locate Stiles in their house, wolfing out slightly to better pinpoint where his mate is. When Peter finds Stiles sleeping on their bed, completely immobile, he stutters to a stop. 

There is nothing about Stiles to indicate he is having a nightmare and yet Peter can still hear the fast beat of a heart, like the sound of hummingbird wings. The sound is emanating from his mate and Peter is drawn forward, one silent footstep at a time. Peter would later blame his adrenaline laced blood for how long it takes for it to register exactly what he is hearing. 

Peter’s entire world stops, his body going numb and he drops to his knees. The tears come quick and silent as Peter watches his mate, completely oblivious in sleep. They had talked about starting a family but they’d never made the conscious decision to start trying, and the surprise is a miraculous joy. Peter feels a whirlwind of emotions, all positive, swirling through him but the sounds that leave his lips are mournful.

In this time of joy Peter takes a moment to let himself mourn that his new family will never know their blood born pack. Will never experience the complete unity of a well rounded, healthy pack. It’s in that moment that Peter accepts he will walk through fire again just to keep his mate and this new, precious gift of life, safe. 

It takes Peter longs moments to get off his knees, but the moment he is on his feet he walks around the bed and crawls in behind Stiles. He gently pulls Stiles in tight, laying soft kisses to his mates neck as his hands encircle his mate and come to rest of Stiles’ belly. Everything he has ever wanted is in his arms and Peter lets that thought lull him into sleep.

~~~~~

Stiles agrees to it when Peter asks him to avoid the pack for awhile after they find out about the cub. Peter wants these moments for himself, this joy to be selfishly his and Stiles wants to give it to him. The fact that Peter even allows Stiles to walk to the library such a huge deal that Stiles never dallies. 

It’s not that Peter is oppressive or one of those Alpha’s who controls every aspect of his omega’s life, it’s just that Peter is fighting pained instincts that flare whenever he looks at Stiles and thinks of his old pack. His pack decimated by fire by those too ignorant to understand the joy of being wolves. 

Only in the last 15 years had it come out that the Alpha, Beta, and Omega dynamics were due in part to werewolf blood mixing in with humans. Scientists believed that the traits were dormant in all humans and that by mixing with werewolves, where those traits lived fully and freely, had the humans started taking on that traits as well. 

In a fit of frenzy, when werewolves started coming out, there were numerous murders and mass genocides of entire cities. Crazed hunters edging the ignorant into mass hysteria, humans foaming at the mouth in their fevered desire to wipe out the abominations they thought the werewolves to be. Countless packs, such as the Hales, cornered and burned alive for simply being who they were. It was a dark time to be a werewolf, and even now that fine line between acceptance and outright hate was ever courted. 

Peter was an Alpha werewolf and Stiles was his human Omega, a combination which still garnered disgust and disdain, and that made Stiles vulnerable. In his pregnant state Stiles was doubly vulnerable and it made Peter’s wolf itch whenever he could not see his mate.

It was one such day, where Stiles had gone to the library, and Peter had gone to get groceries - as there was no point pacing around at home worrying himself into an early grave - when Stiles walked up the steps to their house and felt uneasy. There was nothing amiss, at least nothing outwardly visible, until Stiles tried the door handle and found it to be unlocked. 

Stiles’ heart was instantly set to racing, his hand dropping from the handle as he stumbled back and grabbed for his phone. He hit Peter’s number and was backing away down the path when the call connected. 

“Peter.” Stiles breathed into the phone, that one word full of the panic and fear racing through Stiles. Before Stiles could utter another word, or hear Peter’s response, the front door of the house was being flung open and Derek was racing out - wolfed out in preparation for a confrontation.

When Derek’s eyes spotted Stiles, safe but emanating fear, he glanced sharply around. Spotting nothing immediately, Derek tried to usher Stiles into the house but Stiles’ panic had already started and he did not want a strange wolf around him or his unborn cub. Stiles’ omega instincts were kicking in and Derek was the perceived threat. 

The roar of an engine caught both their attentions just as Stiles swiped his claws at Derek in defense. He managed to catch the edge of Derek’s stomach, two bloody lines appearing in Derek’s ripped shirt just as the car came to a screeching halt beside the pair. Peter was out of the car and wolfed out in front of Derek before Derek had more than a moment to process this new situation. 

“The only reason you’re not dead is because you’re pack.” Peter told Derek around the fangs in his mouth. “LEAVE!” He shouted, when Derek made no move to leave after a few baited breaths. 

Thankfully for Derek, he was able to read the situation well enough to slowly back away. Though he did not know what set Stiles into a panic, or what had Peter acting nearly feral, he still managed to muddle through and leave, mostly intact. 

The moment Derek was in his own car and driving away, Peter scooped up Stiles and rushed him up to their bedroom. Though the threat wasn’t real it would still take Stiles’ omega instincts hours to calm down, and Peter needed to start on that as soon as possible. Peter’s own instincts were screaming at him to never again leave his mate and cub alone, and he was feeling hard pressed to ignore those.

The moment Stiles’ eyes fell into a tired sleep Peter was up and dressing Stiles in his own clothes, trying to drown out the scent of fear and others that was currently clogging Stiles’ own smell. Next, Peter went throughout the entire house, gathering all of their best pillows and blankets and he proceeded to make a nest around his slumbering mate. He knew Stiles’ instincts would be pushing him to nest, a reassurance that their cub would be alright, was alright. 

When Peter’s wolf was content with their nested mate he called up every single member of their pack and banned them from the house. He refused to listen to any reasoning, his only exception was in allowing the Sheriff and Melissa access to his house and his pregnant mate. The joyous news of the revealed pregnancy was somewhat lost in the upset of not being allowed to see Stiles. The pack told Peter he was being unreasonable, over protective after a little mishap but Peter did not care.

Stiles had felt true fear towards his own home and omega’s had been known to leave their homes for less. They needed to feel truly at ease in their home or they refused to whelp, and would begin looking for a safer place. Since it was a pack member that had scared Stiles so badly Peter saw to it that none of them would be able to make him feel that way again. It was as Peter was on the phone with Scott, firmly shutting down his pleas, that Peter heard movement from Stiles. He hung up the phone and rushed to his mate. 

When Peter walked through the door he found Stiles smiling, and that near broke Peter’s heart. He did not think Stiles would feel comfortable, even with all the effort Peter had put in to make it perfect. Peter felt his limbs trembling and he walked on shaken feet towards the bed, collapsing onto Stiles - gently of course - when his mate opened up his arms in welcome of Peter. Peter finally felt the stress of his panic hitting him and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

Stiles shushed him, soothing his fear ridden Alpha with the sub vocal noises only omega’s were known to make. Stiles was extremely satisfied with the nest Peter had made him and he knew it was his turn to make his Alpha feel comfortable in his own home. For though omega’s left their spaces, it was the Alpha’s who would kill themselves in their quest to make their omega’s happy. 

When Peter had calmed down, after a long nap, the two of them discussed Peter’s decree. Though some would see it as over bearing, and over protective, Stiles would have it no other way. Stiles proceeded to tell his Alpha exactly how pleased he was by showing him through pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alpha!Peter and Omega!Stiles.


End file.
